Que se faça noite
by Hematita
Summary: Ouse clicar aqui!
1. Susto

_°Faça-se a noite°_

Uma fic de estréia feita com muita dedicação e um toque bem especial de mistério, impetuosidade e personalidades marcantes – prometo que totalmente diferente e without clichês! Enjoy xD!

Esta é uma continuação do Livro 6!

O tamanho dos cap. varia muito muito (uns enooormes, uns pequeninos), conforme chega a hora dos momentos especiais que irão ficar em suspenso! A fic será atualizada todas as quintas (ou antes, O.O se possível!), sem atraso! É muito mau ficar esperando né?!

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Capítulo 1 – Susto

Os olhos cor de café se focaram no corredor escuro. Acordar no meio da noite não é nada agradável, ainda mais se for com um pesadelo chato. E que parecia não terminar!

Ginny jurava que havia alguém no quarto no momento em que acordou. Claro que as pesadas cortinas que cercavam a cama não ajudavam muito em precisar se aquilo era verdade. E sua imaginação estava mesmo acalentada pelo sonho ruim... Provavelmente era só alguma nuvem que cobriu a lua por um momento, pois ela só havia visto uma sombra! E não custava nada checar... Mesmo porque ela havia perdido qualquer tipo de sono e tinha uma curiosidade que ela mesma admitia ser grande demais. Com certeza era alguma menina maluca invadindo seu quarto... Afinal meninos não podiam subir as escadas dos dormitórios femininos (os fundadores de Hogwarts foram espertos, não?). Quem sabe a mulher estivesse fuçando nas coisas de alguém... Um mistério! Algo para alegrar um pouco a sua vida, que ela vinha considerando BEM sem graça.

Afinal Hogwarts havia sido mantida aberta, apesar do horrível falecimento de Dumbledore no ano anterior. Mas era bem provável que fechasse em breve. As notícias horripilantes veiculadas no Profeta Diário sobre calamidades de bruxos das trevas contra a comunidade mágica faziam Ginny se questionar até quando os alunos iriam ser mantidos ali, ou até quando sua mãe permitiria que ela ficasse na escola...

Como estudante do sexto ano e em meio à guerra mágica e à possível desestabilização da escola e seu fechamento... E sem notícias de Harry, as coisas andavam realmente estranhas. Seu coração doía só de pensar no nome dele. E seus pensamentos queriam afasta - lá de todos esses problemas e idéias tristes. A segurança de seu irmão, de Mione, de todos os seus parentes, tudo estava em jogo. E já havia dois meses que não conseguia notícia do _trio prodígio de amigos_. Não que ela se sentisse realmente inclusa. Ginny com certeza os amava demais, mas não se sentia tão parte daquela amizade compartilhada. Ela era a amada de Harry e irmãzinha dos outros dois, nunca parte da 'equipe perfeita para salvar o mundo do mau'. Então ela foi deixada no ambiente de sempre. Sozinha.

Os seus passos de pantufa cor de rosa, descendo as escadas circulares cuidadosamente, ecoavam um pouco pelas paredes de pedra. Ginny estava embrulhada em seu hobby rosa fofinho (nevava naquele dia), abraçando o corpo. Os cabelos compridos ruivos, levemente desgrenhados, emolduravam um rosto muito bonito, as bochechas coradas pelo frio e a boca muito vermelha.

Ao terminar de descer as escadas, Gina prendeu a respiração e esgueirou o corpo para olhar para o salão comunal. Ela parecia estar errada. Não havia ninguém... Mas de qualquer forma, não custava checar! Saiu do salão e o portal se fechou atrás dela... Pretendia perguntar ao retrato se alguém tinha saído a pouco. Só que a visão que teve a fez mudar de idéia e empunhar sua varinha de imediato. Um frio na espinha e uma sensação nauseante de pânico tomaram conta dela.

Na verdade não era bem a visão que teve, mas a que não teve. O corredor fora do QG da Grifinória estava em penumbra, mau era possível enxergar qualquer coisa, ou o próprio nariz. Parecia que não havia mais janelas, ou lua, e com certeza não mais tochas. Nada... Gina pensou, com o medo se avizinhando, no que deveria fazer, ou se estava sendo observada. E seus pensamentos não duraram mais do que 2 segundos.

Uma mão gelada tampou sua boca de súbito.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

_Reeeeeviews são muito muito bem vindas, se você gostou please deixe seu recado, eu vou amar!!_

Total agradecimentos especiais: foi por inspiração de minhas lindas irmãs que o nome surgiu, por engenho de uma frase em latim!! Tanks super duper especial também ao meu bokoco amadooo, por todo o apoio kiskis!! Não seria nada sem vocês, OMG!! Ri, Kekiss e Rê, vocês são O MÁXIMO xDD!!!!!!


	2. Deprehendo

_°Que se faça noite°_

Uhuhuhu! Eu garanto que o próximo capítulo é BEEEM grande (mesmo O.O, um bocado de páginas do Word eheheh – e se possível vou postar antes de quinta, já que amanhã _entro de férias _xD)!! Como prometido, aqui está a atualização semanal (Miau, sou mau né? Vocês vão ver! Muahahhahahahah – cara de feliz)!!

Ameeeeei as reviews e vou responder todas!! Um _mega tanks _especial a todos, pelo grande apoio!!!!

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Capítulo 2 – Deprehendo

O estranho estava atrás dela, lhe arrastando pela escuridão. Gina mandava seu corpo se debater, gritar e morder, mas nada surtia efeito. Estava sob efeito de algum feitiço de imobilização, e seu corpo inerte parecia uma marionete, sendo levada com facilidade por alguém forte. Já se passava bem um minuto (que pareciam mais uma eternidade), e Gina suava frio, pensamentos horríveis cruzando sua mente. Talvez um dos enviados de Voldemort. Talvez a morte certa. Talvez vingança por estar com Potter. Não importava... Seja lá o que fosse era horrível, estava sendo seqüestrada e talvez nunca mais visse mais nenhuma das pessoas que amava.

E era um seqüestro extremamente tosco... Afinal ela fora pega de uma forma bem idiota. No fundo, nem parecia uma armadilha para ela. O estranho não podia saber que ela ia descer as escadas (ou podia?). Era possível que ela só estivesse no lugar errado na hora errada...

Seja lá quem fosse não queria falar nada. E ela não conseguia mexer a boca... Tudo que se ouvia eram os passos pesados do raptor – provavelmente usando botas –, a respiração dele levemente ofegante, a sua própria, descompassada, e seus pés sendo arrastados no chão (porque as pantufas já haviam ficado para trás e seus dedos nus começavam a congelar). Mas era indiferente ao começo de dor. Estava preocupada com o que diacho estava lhe acontecendo e com seu destino a partir de agora.

Os pensamentos foram interrompidos quando o estranho parou de caminhar. Gina ouviu alguns barulhos que não conseguia identificar – um som metálico persistente – e o ruído de uma porta que rangia sendo aberta.

E então tudo ficou nebuloso...

As pálpebras dela só se abriram novamente com muita dificuldade.

Seu coração deu um salto louco ao ver quem estava com ela!

Olhos verdes pousavam sobre ela, que sentia que jamais poderia ficar tão feliz em vê-lo: Harry!! Seu rosto adorável sorria pra ela, para acalma-lá! Ele se debruçava ajoelhado sobre ela, que estava deitada no chão. O coração de Gina ficou leve e ela era toda felicidade. Ele tinha a salvado, não é mesmo?! Ela precisava abraçá-lo!

Ela estendeu os braços... Subitamente, ela soluçou em pânico. A imagem rodopiou em sua cabeça, seu coração deu um pulo de novo com o susto e ela acordou.

A sua visão real estava embaçada. Gina e seu raptor haviam entrado pela porta que ela ouvira, só podia ser, pois ela estava em algum lugar totalmente desconhecido, deitada no chão e sem conseguir se mexer. Não conseguia ver a pessoa que tinha carregado ela até ali. Seus olhos só conseguiam visualizar uma porta fechada à sua frente. Uma voz masculina e grave sibilou "fine incantaten" às suas costas.

Ela podia se mexer novamente. De um pulo só ficou de pé, reunindo forças não sabe de onde, e se virou para encarar o estranho, pensando numa forma de lutar naquela situação, mesmo sem varinha. O quase estranho... Seus olhos marrons se arregalaram de surpresa e incompreensão ao vê-lo. Alguns momentos se passaram e eles ficaram simplesmente se olhando.

- O que você esta fazendo aqui?! – a mulher silvou com raiva e ódio na voz... Mas o que ela realmente sentia eram medo e assombro. Estava muito alarmada. Gina se virou e começou a rodar a maçaneta da porta, queria sair correndo dali o mais rápido possível.

A porta estava trancada.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(new post soon!)

Dedicado à todos que sempre me ajudam e ajudaram a crescer, tentar coisas novas e arriscar mais!! CARPE DIEM, sempre com felicidade!!

H.


End file.
